


Marina Gets Cancer

by bugdaddy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Airplanes, BOTH, Beach City, Breast Removal, Breast cancer, Cancer, Crystal Gems, Death, F/F, Lesbian, Mastectomy, Revenge, Steven Universe - Freeform, Trucks, Violence, Wives, backpack, boob grasping, both breasts, both breasts removed, both removed, octiddies, sledgehammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugdaddy/pseuds/bugdaddy
Summary: Pearl feels Marina’s boobs and finds a bump. The summary was better until co-author 3 fucked it up and the best one had to fix it





	1. Marina Gets Cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl checks up on Marina's breasts only to discover that there is a bumpy bumpy!

Pearl sat in her suede seat, her squid privates trembling at the sight of her woman, Marina. Marina was admired by many, but little did everyone know that those octiddies belonged to Pearl. After the two had finished their newscast, Pearl walked straight up to Marina and gave the octiddies a firm grasp. Marina was shocked.

> “Pearl, why are you touching my precious babies?” asked Marina.  
>  “Don’t freak out, I’m just giving you your monthly breast exam,” replies Pearl  
>  “This never happened last month, or the month before that, or the month before that one, or the mo-”  
>  “Do you want cancer to go unnoticed Marina?”  
>  “I guess not… Maybe next time at least give a warning.” Pearl begins to explore the lovely octopus’ breasts.  
> 

“Marina, I think I felt a lump :0.”  
“How’d you say :0 out loud?”  
“We must get you to the hospital, angel,” Pearl chortled before picking up her bride and taking them both to the women’s center.

* * *

Pearl sat in the waiting room, waiting.  
The nurse walked out of the door, crispy blue scrubs reflecting little to no light. “So you’re her wife? Come on in :)”  
“How is she? Was it a tumor I felt? Is she going to die?”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  


* * *

Marina stared at the bland linoleum floor, cradling her left breast in her arm. She sighed.  


“Marina holy fuck!” Pearl tip-toed up to the hot hot octopus woman. “What’s the deal?”  
“Here’s the deal Pearl, both my boobies got the cancers.” Marina looked Pearl in the eyes.  
“Holy fuuuuuuuuck, what stage?”  
“Stage double mastectomy.”  
“:0”

* * *

###### FOUR MONTHS LATER

Marina walked out of the hospital lobby, Pear quickly embraced her.  
“Wait, Wait, are they really gone?”  
Pearl looked down at Marina’s sad, octiddyless chest, salty squid tears forming. Her privates no longer trembled at the sight of Marina.  
“Marina your lack of boobs is a major turn off lol bye xd”  
“Wait, what-“ but she never got to finish her sentence, because she was hit by a truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! I spent 6 days on this!!! Comment "octiddies" if Marina's death made you sad :(


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina searches for a respawn point at which to be resurrected. While she does this, Pearl cries her heart out about the loss of her lover, forgetting that inklings and octolings could respawn after being killed.

     It has been two months since Marina was killed. The octopus spirit that left her body after she died was having trouble finding a place to respawn, since the hospital she passed away at was in the middle of nowhere. But now, after sixty days of searching, she found a respawn point. Unfortunately for Marina, this point was right in the middle of a turf battle. Marina very stealthily escapes the match when no one is around, successfully going unnoticed. Relieved, Marina makes her way back to Inkopolis.

* * *

 

**IN THE TWO MONTHS FOLLOWING MARINA'S DEATH**

     Pearl was crushed. Seeing her love killed right in front of her had scarred her for life. What’s more, Pearl was was very regretful of the last words she ever said to Marina before the fatal accident. “Marina, your lack of boobs are a major turn off lol bye xd…” this line was constantly repeating in her head over and over reminding her of the horrible things she had said. Pearl was crying, drowning her sadness in tub after tub of ice cream. How Marina loved ice cream. That’s when the idea came to her.

     “I’m gonna kill the bitch was driving that damn truck when Marina died.” Pearl knew the truck driver very well. In fact, they shared the same name. The only difference is that one was a ruthless killer. And she had a rock in her forehead.


	3. Pearl Wants Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl follows her plans to find and kill the woman who killed her beloved wife Marina, and Marina comes back home only to find that her lovely little squid girl isn't there!

     Pearl had packed all of her things and made her way to the airport. Destination: Beach City. She brought a full assortment of weapons that could crush that measly pearl on her forehead. If she could do that, the killer would be gone for good. Lucky for her, this squid world that she lived in never experienced an event similar to 9/11, meaning the airport security was much less invasive. So she was able to sneak the weapons past security much easier than she could have in today’s America. Then she was on the plane. Headed to Beach City, where she would meet her victim.

* * *

 

     Once Marina had finally made her way back to Inkopolis, she realized that Pearl was nowhere to be found. Not in the apartment they shared, not hanging out at the news station, not even at her favorite bakery where she purchased a slice of cake from almost every single day. Where could Marina’s lovely wife have run off to? Whilst Marina was searching the house for Pearl, she noticed that many of Pearl’s belongings were missing. Perhaps she went on a vacation? Marina decided to call Pearl to see where she was. No answer. This worried Marina.


	4. Things Get Juicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl tracks down Marina's killer and attempts to kill her.

     Pearl had arrived at her destination and was stepping off of the plane when she noticed she had a missed call: from Marina. Was she hallucinating? Was this some sort of sick joke? Had someone taken the dead woman’s phone and tried to prank call her grieving wife? Pearl was disgusted and shoved the phone back into her bag. Then she headed straight to the house that was inhabited by the killer and her family. Pearl would love to see Pearl’s family screaming at the sight of that worthless rock being brutally shattered in front of them. Just like Pearl had done to Marina right in front of Pearl.

* * *

 

     As Pearl was nearing the house, she noticed it was on the beach right under a beautiful stone statue carved right into the mountain. No wonder that bitch didn’t end up in jail. She was clearly rich, and she had the money to bail herself out of it. This only angered Pearl more. She ran up the wooden stairs up to the house and slammed her fist against the wall near the screen door several times. Instead of Pearl answering the door, Pearl was instead greeted by a young boy with dark curly hair and a star on his t-shirt. Upon further examination he was also quite a bit overweight.

     Pearl asked the boy, “Where is your precious Pearl? I have unfinished business that needs to be tended to.”

     The boy responded, “She’s in the temple right now, but I can go get her if this is urgent. What do you need to talk to her about anyways?”

     “You know exactly what. And please, get all the rest of your family here too, if you can,” Pearl told the chubby child.

     “Uh, alright, just gimmie a sec,” the boy told Pearl, “also, my name is Steven, in case you were wondering.” The boy turned back into the house and approached a very exquisite door located on the furthest side of the house from the entrance. She noticed Steven rubbing his stomach against the door, and it opened.

      _“Belly button recognition? What a strange way to lock your door,”_ Pearl thought to herself. Then, Steven returned inside of the house with three other women. One was a tall, dark, and thick woman. This heavily reminded Pearl of Marina. Pearl liked the sight of this woman. Another, a short purple lady who also seemed to like to eat a little too much. Nothing too special about her. And lastly, the killer herself, Pearl. The twig-like figure was so pale that she was practically white, and she wore a hideous dress with a pair of orange shorts underneath it. How Pearl hated the sight of this monster.

     Steven walked over to the door and invited Pearl in. Pearl introduced herself to the three women. They chuckled about how Pearl and Pearl shared the same name, until Pearl leaped towards Pearl and pinned her to the ground.

     “You knew you wouldn’t get away with this, you filthy thot,” Pearl screamed at the helpless rock woman who was trapped underneath her. Pearl whipped out a sledgehammer from the bag she was carrying along with her. This was when the other two women had somehow magically summoned weapons into their hands.

     “Get off of her and we won’t hurt you! And put down the hammer!” exclaimed the thick black woman. Pearl questioned whether to obey this woman’s orders. How she wanted to kill this useless piece of rock lying underneath her, but Pearl felt bad disobeying orders from such a hot lady. Just then, Pearl’s phone went off. She pulled it back out of her stylish holographic squid backpack, only to find that it was Marina trying to contact her. Again. Pearl decided to answer this time, mainly as a distraction to the other gem women who were ready to pummel her into the ground.

     “Hello? Pearl? Where are you?” It was Marina.

     “Marina??? Is that you? I thought you were killed by that truck!!” shouted Pearl, in shock of hearing her lovely wife’s voice again.

     “I was. But you know us inklings and octolings can respawn, right? I mean I think you’ve lived long enough on our world to recognize that,” Marina says to Pearl.

     “Oh right… haha sorry I guess I should put away the sledgehammer then shouldn’t I,” Pearl nervously says.

     “What? What sledgehammer? Pearl where are you?”

     “I’m in Beach City. The bitch that killed you lives here. I thought I’d get my revenge, but clearly that isn’t needed anymore. So I guess I should put the sledgehammer away and head back home”

     “Pearl what the fuck you were gonna kill someone because they killed me??”

     “I mean yeah I kinda forgot about the whole respawny thing… ha ha…”

     “Okay well let’s be glad I got to you in time to spare this man’s life”

     “She’s not a man”

     “Oh? Who is she anyways?”

     “Some weird rock woman with magical powers. She’s ugly as fuck.”

     “Are you still with her??”

     “Yeah, and her whole family is kinda… listening in on our conversation”

     “Well, please apologize to them and come back home. It’s been two months. I miss you so much baby.”

     “You got it. Love you babe.”

     “Love you.” Pearl hung up the phone and tried to explain the whole situation with the family of the ugly pale woman. They understood, but they had one rule. That Pearl could never interact with anyone in their family again. Pearl accepted, and headed back to the airport to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so long I'm still new to this whole fanfiction thing xd


	5. Rejoice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina and Pearl finally meet up with each other again after the two hard months they spent without each other. They discuss their plans about what they will do when they get back home. (WARNING: It's kinda kinky ;))

     Marina was waiting at the airport for her lovely short little gremlin. She spotted her in the distance, exiting the plane. Marina ran to her wife, and they romantically embraced.

     “I missed you my lovely wife. And your octiddies are back! Thank God!” Pearl exclaimed.

     “Oh, I never even noticed that. But I am so happy to be back with you my love,” Marina tells Pearl.

     “God, let’s go back home and make out. My privates are trembling so hard right now standing next to you,” Pearl begs to Marina, “I just want you to suck my privates so hard, and I could suck yours too.”

     “Sounds like a plan. Let’s head home.” Marina tells her short little babe. And thus, the two headed home and had some hardcore makeouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this chapter wasn't too kinky for u <3 <3
> 
> also they never really sucked each other's privates, do u think im some sort of horny monster who jacks off to fish furries?

**Author's Note:**

> co-author 2 painstakingly wrote most of chapter one over the course of a week, co-author 3 wrote everything else cheers lad
> 
> excuse me bitch mine is obviously a higher quality than your work


End file.
